âme soeur
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: this will be a series of Molly and Greg oneshots or short stories. Continues my Unexpected universe
1. Chapter 1

Note on the title: means soulmate in French :)

Title: Cold  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Lestrade/Molly  
timeline: AU, RF doesn't exist in this timeline  
summary: series of short stories or oneshots continues from my previous story Unexpected.

Molly Hooper was so cold she no longer shivered. If she did she didn't notice the tremors. She stared down at her cell phone which had long ago fallen to it's resting place by her feet. If it wasn't dark Molly would look to see if she had icicles hanging from her ears or nose. The thought made her giggle and she knew that was a bad sign. Molly struggled to get her brain to work. To remember the signs and stages of hypothermia. She knew she was well into whatever those stages were if she couldn't remember them.

Time had fused together. Molly had no idea how much had actually passed since her predicament started. It had seemed like such a simple thing to do. Her boss had asked her to check to see if the repair man had done the repair to the morgue's freezer door that he was supposed to the day before. Molly being ever practical had taken the precaution of propping the door with a mop. Unfortunately the mop hadn't been strong enough to hold the weight of the heavy metal door and it had fallen causing the door to shut all the way. The worst of it was Molly found out the hard way that the repairman hadn't been there. The door was still broke and she was trapped.

The pros and cons of Molly's job was that she seldom had visitors. Normally that didn't bother her. It let her be engrossed in her work and she enjoyed that. Obviously today she wished the lab got a bit more foot traffic. Her relief would be the only person that would notice anything was wrong. They had a set routine for a shift report. That was hours away it'd been early morning when Molly had went to full fill her boss's request.

Mid-morning...that word nagged at Molly's thoughts. It meant something important today. More than normal. Something about lunch. A date! Molly had a lunch date with Greg Lestarde. The thought warmed Molly and gave her new hope. If anybody could find her in time it'd be Scotland Yard's finest. Molly could only pray Greg would be more worried than angry when she didn't show or answer calls. Right now her boyfriend's instincts were the only chance Molly had at seeing the next sunrise. 

* * *

Five phone calls, four text messages and checking his own voicemail were what it took to amp up Inspector Greg Lestarde's worry. Especially when none of those actions brought results. He and Molly had been romantically involved for almost a year. In all that time she'd never stood him up. Not intentionally and not without letting him know a Greg left the cafe his worry and anxiety mounted by the minute. If Greg found out he was overreacting it'd be the best thing ever. However years of police work told Greg he wasn't.

Twenty minutes later Greg arrived at St. Bart's and entered Molly's lab. he found everything brightly lit. Finding Molly's desk Greg quickly located the young doctor's purse and car keys. Her coat was still on the coat rack by the door. Her lab coat was draped over the back of the desk chair. One thing Greg hadn't found was Molly's cell phone which meant wherever she was she had it with her. That troubled Greg most of all. If Molly had her phone with her why hadn't she called him or answered his calls? The cold knot in Greg's stomach told him the reason: she wasn't able to.

With an idea Greg pulled out his own cell phone and placed a call. As he waited Greg began to pace. The call distracted him a bit but not enough. The reason behind the call was splintering Greg's heart in two. It was corny but Molly had become the light of Greg's life. If anything happened to her Greg wasn't sure how or if he'd be able to deal with it. Pushing the dark thoughts aside Greg decided to concentrate on only good thoughts. Molly would be fine and they'd laugh about it later. That hope was keeping Greg sane. 

* * *

The harsh light blinded Molly momentarily disorientating her. She blinked against the dark spots that appeared in front of her eyes struggling to remember. Trying to figure out what was going on. However all Molly felt and knew was cold. When hands grasped Molly's shoulder's it took her brain far too long to recognize the person they were attached to. Even longer to come up with a name. A name that meant love and safety. She opened her mouth to speak but the cold prevented any movement. Molly wasn't quite completely frozen but she felt like it and knew she was at the dangerous level for hypothermia. From the worried expression on Greg's face Molly knew she must look a fright.

"I've got you Molly-girl; you're going to be fine."Greg stated quietly as he scooped Molly up in his arms and carried her out of the freezer.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cold  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Greg/Molly  
notes: see part 1

As soon as Greg got Molly back to the main part of the lab he set her on the first flat surface he came to. Which turned out to be the counter. Greg shrugged out of his long coat and wrapped it around Molly. He yanked his cell phone out of his pant's pocket and started to dial for an ambulance. Molly began to regain consciousness and was shivering violently when Greg started talking to the dispatch.

"Yes this is Inspector Lestarde I need an ambulance to..."

Molly's left hand somehow gripped Greg's and she shook her head.

"N-No...I-I'm okay."Molly stated through chattering teeth.

"Sorry been a mistake."Greg apologized to dispatch and cut the connection.

Greg set the phone aside and gently took Molly's hands in his. They were still cold as ice. Her skin was a more normal color than the grayish tint it'd had when he'd originally found her. The fact that she was awake and talking to him should be enough reassurance to Greg but it wasn't. He'd wear the label of overreacting boyfriend any day. He just wanted to make sure she was alright. Greg knew what exposure to cold could do to the human body

"Okay, no ambulance."Lestrade stated as he bent to begin to gather Molly into his arms. "I'll take you to the hospital."

* * *

The warmer Molly got the clearer her mind became. Greg's words and actions began to register. She knew it shouldn't matter to her what people thought, but it did. Molly would never live it down if she got taken to the hospital from nearly freezing to death in her own freezer. From the worry in Greg's brown eyes Molly realized she must look a fright and the constant shivering probably wasn't helping to convince him that she was okay. Some how she had to.

"N-no hospital."Molly stated as firmly as she could.

"Molly, you need medical attention."Greg argued.

Molly shook her head once more. "G-Greg..."

With a sigh Greg met her gaze. He freed one of his hands from hers and gently caressed Molly's right cheek.

"At least let me call John."Greg offered quietly.

After a moment Molly nodded. As Greg stepped back to make the phone call Molly huddled deeper into Greg's coat pulling it tighter around her. she wondered if she'd ever be warm again.

* * *

_"It's quicker if I come there. Keep her awake and try to get her to eat or drink something warm."_

John Watson's earlier instructions echoed through Greg's worried thoughts as he pressed a blue coffee mug full of tea into Molly's still trembling hands. She looked better but still too pale for Greg's liking.

"T-hankyou."Molly acknowledged as she took the mug. "How did you find me?"

"Techies were able to track the GPS on your phone once I realized you had it with you."Greg explained.

Molly smiled weakly. "You keep coming to my rescue."

Greg kissed her quickly. "Part of the job description. "

Molly entwined her free hand with Greg's right and squeezed it. "I'm lucky to have you."

Greg smiled. "Both ways, Molly-girl. You ready to tell me what happened?"

"My-my boss asked me to check to see if the repairman had fixed the door like he was s-supposed to yesterday."Molly explained as she blushed. "Obviously he hadn't. I propped the door open but the mop wasn't strong enough and it broke..."

"I saw it..."Greg replied as he squeezed Molly's hand. "You were smart to take that precaution. I think I'm going to have a word or two with that repairman."

"Greg."Molly warned.

"His neglect or laziness could've killed you almost damn well did."Greg stated his voice rising

"We don't know the reason w-why he wasn't here."Molly commented as she took a sip of tea. "Could've been a family emergency."

With an effort Greg shoved his anger aside. Molly was a better person that he was. He still wanted to find out why the door wasn't fixed but he'd drop it for now. Greg saw Molly's eyes drift close briefly and he squeezed her hand.

"Hey, stay awake."Greg instructed."John's orders."

Molly blinked. "Sorry."

"Talk to me."Lestrade urged. "Where do you want to go for our makeup date?"

"Order in."Molly replied with a shy smile.

"This is a good sign."John commented with a grin as he entered the lab doctor's bag in hand. "I hear you've had a bit of an adventure today."

"I-If you call stupidity an an adventure."Molly replied through still chattering teeth.

"Could've happened to anyone, Molly-girl."Greg stated quietly. "Not your fault."

"Greg's right no more beating yourself up, understand?"John ordered as he reached Molly and set his bag next to her.

Molly nodded as she set the mug down.

"Let's take your vitals and see what we've got."John prompted as he opened his bag and took out a stethoscope.

Greg forced himself to take a few steps away to allow John room to work. He leaned against the lab counter halfway down proud that he wasn't pacing. Now that John was here and Molly was being taken care of Greg felt himself relax. He also felt the emotions creeping in. The magnitude of what could've been. It scared Greg once again how close he'd come to losing Molly. For a brief horrible second when Greg had stepped in that freezer he thought he had been too late. That image would take awhile to shake.

Being a policeman Greg was reminded every day how fragile and short life was. Since becoming involved with Molly he had tried to make every moment with her count. To make her understand how important she was to him. What happened today made Greg make a silent promise; he would treasure every minute he had with Molly. Life had a way of reminding you of what was important. Greg wasn't going to take things for granted


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: Cold  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Greg/Molly  
notes and summary: see part one

With Molly sitting in her desk chair under a dark blue blanket Greg and John stepped out into the hallway. John clasped shut his doctor's bag and set it on the floor as he shrugged into his coat.

"Thanks again for coming."Greg commented. "Do you think I should still take her to the hospital?"

John shook his head. "No, she's lucky...she didn't loose consciousness for very long. Her skin color is looking much better and the shivering almost completely stopped. She'll be fine."

Greg ran a hand over his face and sighed.

John met his gaze. "What about you? You okay?"

Greg smiled weakly. As a profession Greg hated doctors. However, John Watson was the exception to that rule. John Watson was a good man. Testament of that was putting up with Sherlock on a daily basis. Greg was grateful for John's friendship. Especially today.

"Going to have nightmares about this one."Lestrade confided as he leaned back against the wall looking at the opposite wall."Thought I'd lost her...scared the hell out of me."

"I can't imagine...actually I can..."John began then trailed off before clearing his throat. "It's scary when people we love are in danger or sick. Mainly because it reminds us of how much we need them and how fragile life is how quickly it can change. Molly's a strong person it'll take more than this to take her away from the people she loves."

Greg nodded not knowing what to say.

"I better go."John commented as Greg turned to face him. "Call or text me if you have any questions."

"I will. Thanks."Greg stated as he shook John's right hand.

Watson smiled and left. Greg turned and stepped back into the lab. He double checked to make sure he had his keys and cell phone. Finding them where they were supposed to be Greg then took Molly's jacket from the coat rack. He walked over to the desk and picked up her purse too. Then Greg crouched down next to Molly.

"Molly-girl."Greg said quietly gently shaking the doctor's right shoulder.

With a start Molly looked around blearily before meeting Greg's gaze.

"Did John leave?"Molly inquired.

"Yeah said you were just fine but needed rest."Greg explained as he helped Molly to her feet. "I'm going to take you back to my place."

Tiredly Molly nodded and rested her head against Greg's right shoulder. He picked up Molly's things placing them in the crook of his left arm. Then he wrapped his right arm around Molly's waist leading her out of the lab. 

* * *

When Molly awoke bright morning sunlight was streaming through the window of Greg's bedroom. The Scotland Yard Inspector was fast asleep. He was curled up next to Molly with one long arm draped across her waist holding her close. Molly glanced at the clock on the nightstand to find it was nearly eleven. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept that late. Guess nearly dying takes a lot out of a person. Shuddering at the memory Molly nestled closer to Greg drawing the blankets farther up around herself. She was finally warm but she needed the contact and comfort of somebody who loved her to chase away the darkness of the day before. Within minutes Molly found herself asleep once more. 

* * *

Greg jerked awake and as he squinted at the alarm clock he began to panic when he saw the red numbers read just past noon. As he realized Molly was asleep next to him memories returned. As they did Greg's heartbeat slowed to normal and the panic subsided. He remembered that he had called in to work as he drove home the night before telling them only that his girlfriend had been injured and needed to be looked after.

Looking down Greg placed a light kiss to the right side of Molly's neck not wanting to wake her. He eased himself back down leaning against the pillow watching the young doctor sleep. Her skin was now normal color and even her cheeks were getting some of their pink rosy glow back.

Greg knew he should get up and prepare food for them. However, he couldn't get his body to move. As brief as it was Greg had been so afraid yesterday that he'd lost his Molly-girl forever. When he'd found her in that freezer she'd been so cold and still it'd been one of Greg's worst nightmares come true. When you were a policeman and got involved with somebody there was always that chance that an enemy could use that person against you. Take that person away forever. This had been different the only enemy had been an unrepaired door. The fate had almost been the same.

Pulling Molly closer Greg inhaled the smell of her shampoo as he rested his head in the nape of her neck. It'd taken yesterday to remind Greg that Molly made him the happiest he'd been in a long, long time. After a few minutes Molly stirred as she woke. She turned in Greg's arms so she was facing him.

"Hi."Molly greeted sleepily.

"Hi."Greg replied as he kissed her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you; for everything."Molly stated quietly.

Greg brushed a stray brown hair away from Molly's face as he said. "I love you, Molly-girl, never forget that."

Molly smiled as she leaned in to kiss Greg . When they broke apart Molly rested her left hand on Greg's left cheek.

"I love you too."Molly said as Greg kissed her once more.

They stayed in each others arms for a long time after that.

end


	4. Ready or not pt a

Reminder this story continues my Unexpected AU timeline though I have intergrated John and Mary's marriage into it. :)

Title: Ready or not  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Greg/Molly

Molly Hooper paced the waiting room of John Watson's medical office. He was running behind and John's wife Mary also his assistant smiled apologetically.

"Only a few more minutes."Mary Watson commented from the reception desk.

Molly nodded distractedly. "That's fine."

However, it wasn't fine. Far from it. Yesterday was a tuesday in early June and Molly had made a discovery she didn't know if she should be happy or terrified about. She was late. Late for her monthly visit. Late for her period whatever you called it. Molly was always regular like clock work so when she didn't start like normal she had a slight panic attack. Okay maybe a full blown panic attack would be more accurate. Even being friends this was the earliest John could schedule an appointment to see Molly. Which was far sooner than her normal doctor. Still it'd been a long, long night.

A baby.  
The thought bounced around as Molly tried to prepare herself. It was something she'd never really thought about. Something she and Greg had certainly never discussed. Molly knew he'd be a wonderful father. She as mother material Molly wasn't so sure about. Her career had always come first a family Molly had never really considered. Oh she'd wanted a husband yes like every other girl. Molly knew children were part o fmarriage it just seemed like something that wouldn't happen to her. She and Greg were so careful about protection. Obviously not careful enough.

"Perfectly understandable Mrs. Jones."John stated with a understanding smile as he and the red haired woman in her sixties exited his office.

"You are a wonderful caring man."Mrs. Jones commented with a wide smile as she kissed John on the left cheek. "I'll tell all my friends about you."

John waved at the woman as she left. "Have a good day, Mrs. Jones."

Molly gathered her coat and purse and approached her friend.

"Hi John."Molly greeted nervously.

"Hi Molly."John replied as he ushered her in to his office. "I was concerned when I saw your name on my schedule. Everything okay?"

At that Molly burst into tears causing John to hastily hand her a box of kleenex from his desk. Molly took them gratefully and blew her nose and wiped her eyes as she tried to compose herself. It wasn't like this was the worst thing in the world after all. John pulled a stool out from under his desk and wheeled it over and sat down. A worried expression crossed his face.

"Greg doesn't know you're here, does he?"Watson surmised quietly.

Molly shook her head. "No...I think I'm pregnant. Pretty sure actually. I'm never late..."

John stood and placed a reassuring hand on Molly's left shoulder. "Let's run some tests. Take this one step at a time, okay?"

Molly nodded feeling more overwhelmed then ever.


	5. ready or not ptb

Thanks for the reviews and alerts. :)

Title: Ready or not  
author: Cindy Ryan  
pairings: Greg/Molly  
notes and summary: see part 1

An hour later Molly stared at her folded hands. She was still sitting on the end of the exam table in John's office. He had cleared the rest of his afternoon. Some day Molly should really thank John for being such a good friend. Today she was barely putting two thoughts together. One thought kept repeating itself. The results John had given her ten minutes before. Positive. Molly was going to be a mother. She and Greg parents. Molly heard the door open and close and footsteps approach but she didn't look up. At least not until a pink mug of tea entered her field of vision.

"It's decaf; baby safe."John explained.

By some miracle Molly's hands didn't shake as she took the mug and raised it to her mouth.

"Thank you."Molly murmured as she took a sip.

"Greg's going to be over the moon."John commented with a smile.

"Think so?"Molly asked doubtfully.

"He loves you."John stated simply as he sat back down on the stool.

"Sometimes that's not enough."Molly replied wincing as she sounded like a song verse. "We haven't even been together a year, John."

"You two are good for each other."John said with a smile. "You're both so happy when you're together."

Molly's vision blurred with tears and she blinked them away as she looked back down at the mug. Molly loved John's faith and optimism but she knew in reality it wasn't going to be that simple. Nothing ever was. Straightening Molly stood and handed the mug back to John with a shaky smile.

"Thank you, John; for everything."Molly stated as she reached down and hugged the doctor.

"What friends are for."John replied as he stood stepping back from Molly."Call or text me; anytime."

Molly nodded and silently left the room.

On the way home Molly was grateful she'd taken a cab. With her lack of concentration who knows where she would've ended up. As Molly tried to anyalize things she couldn't keep a happy smile off her face. It was sinking in; truly sinking in. She was going to have a baby. The fear was still there but it had ebbed replaced with pure joy. Molly couldn't wait to tell Greg. Since it was only three o'clock Molly had the cab driver take her to Greg's office. She wouldn't tell him there of course. There was a coffee shop nearby that'd be perfect or the park. It didn't matter as long as it was just the two of them. 

* * *

Greg Lestrade rubbed the back of his neck wearily as he sat at his desk. He'd been stuck inside most of the day trying to keep up on paperwork. The part of the job he hated though he knew it was a necessary evil. The advances in technology had on one hand made reports easier but on days like today with computer issues it was not helping. Greg had lost count of how many times the computer had froze or how many calls he'd had with tech support. A knock on the door drew Greg's attention from the monitor. He was pleasantly surprised to see Molly.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."Greg commented with a smile as he stood. "Been trapped doing paperwork all day. Computer hates me."

Molly smiled as she leaned in to kiss Greg quickly. "Poor thing. Sounds like you could use a break. Time for a walk in the park?"

"Sounds heavenly."Greg commented as he grabbed his coat and phone.

Five minutes later Greg and Molly sat on a park bench.

"This is nice."Greg stated as he closed his eyes and turned his face towards the sun. "If it stays like this we should do a picnic this weekend."

"Hmmm."Molly replied.

Greg opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend. "Did you hear what I said, Molly-girl?"

Molly reached over and took Greg's right hand in hers entwining their fingers. "Picnic sounds lovely."

"Do you want to go to the country or stay in the city?"Greg asked.

Suddenly Molly withdrew her hand and Greg frowned searching Molly's face for a reason. He saw her swallow hard and a tear escaped that she hadn't been quick enough to blink away.

"Molly? What is it?"Greg inquired worriedly.

Quickly Molly replaced her hand on Greg's squeezing it. A smile returned and Greg felt himself relax a bit

"It's good news."Molly stated as she cleared her throat. "At least I think it is...and I think you'll think it's good news too."

Molly's smile and enthusiasm was catching and Greg laughed gripping both her hands in his.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, Molly-girl."Greg said.

"I had a doctor's appointment this morning."Molly continued. "I'm pregnant."

Greg felt his face pale and then flush. The world spun for a few seconds as Molly's words hit. Pregnant. She was carrying his child. Their child. Happiness swept through Greg so fiercely it took his breath away.

"Greg?"Molly asked tentatively.

Greg stood and swept Molly up into his arms spinning her. Finally he set Molly on her feet kissing her soundly. When they broke apart he cupped Molly's tearful face with his hands.

"This is the best news ever."Greg stated his voice husky. "I love you, Molly-girl."

Molly enfolded herself into Greg's arms as she rested her head on his chest. "I love you too."


End file.
